catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Climb Every CatDog
Climb Every CatDog is a season 2 episode. In this episode CatDog competes another competent to climb a mountain. Characters *CatDog *Mindy Wonderful *Dunglap *Wise Guy of the Mountain *TV Reporter *Eagle *Bear *Mountain Goat Plot CatDog rides their bike in Nearburg. Dog finds a crowd of "gawkers" in front of them and approaches to them. In the crowd, A news reporter says that a daredevil named Mindy Wonderful successfully climbs a 110-story skyscraper and descends to the ground. The crowd cheers for her but Cat becomes envious. Mindy says to the crowd that climbing the building is just training to be the first person to climb Mount Nearburg and named it "Mount Mindy Wonderful" when she achieves it. Cat mocks her and bikes away but Mindy recognizes him from school, thinking that he barely changed and reminds her of beating them in past sports. Mindy laughs and enters a car. Dog growls at her and Cat vows to beat her into climbing the mountain. Mindy taunts at Cat one more time and she laughs as the car drives away. CatDog visits a store selling mountain climbing gear. He buys a large number of equipment from Dunglap and leaves the store but they accidentally leave their earmuffs. CatDog drives to the base of the mountain. They come out of the car, look at the peak of the mountain and begin climbing. They climb in both day and night. As they reach to a ledge they just found out that they actually climb in a relatively short height, with cars seen just below them. Mindy appears, yodeling Cat and then she starts climbing by throwing her rope up and ascend. Dog yodels back at her but breaks the cars' windows. Cat climbs the mountain with his hand he and Dog falls into an eagle nest. They try again with a crowd of people looking at them. Soon they find Mindy reading War and Peace. She throws a rope at another tree to cross a cliff. In an attempt to cross the cliff, Cat shows Dog a rubber ball at the other side where Dog jumps to that side successfully. The ball however falls into the river and Dog goes down the cliff to get it. Cat uses an inflatable raft as they reach to the stream. They bounce on it but fail to go back to the ledge and just climbs it. Soon they come back to the ledge wet. They reach to the snowy cap of the mountain. Mindy is seen going down the mountain but Cat assumes that she gives up. They go up but Dog becomes cold. Cat tries to find the earmuffs in the backpack but he finds out that it is missing. Mindy appears again, where she actually visited a beauty salon to look good for the cameras and resumes climbing. Cat cries that Mindy will be better than him and that he is nothing but a pathetic loser. Then a large snow being known as "The All-Knowing, All Seeing Wise Guy of the Mountain" comes out of the ground. He tells Cat to trust himself and he disappears. Cat thanks him but it is actually Dog covered in snow. The two continues climbing, with Mindy relaxing unaware that CatDog is ascending the mountain. When they reach the ledge by rope, it is found that a mountain goat has the other end and runs away with CatDog holding on to it. The goat made CatDog fall into a tree, where it snaps and falls into a hill with a boulder. The tree catapults them and the boulder rolls down. CatDog is launched into a large bird with the bird flying around in fear. It went through a cave in the mountain where a bear rides CatDog and the bird. They all scream at each other going through the snowy forest but CatDog grabs on a tree off from the bird. Soon they found the boulder where it hits them into the air and returns to the bear and bird. The bear throws CatDog into the mountain where Mindy walks past them. Mindy, as she is near the top, taunts at Cat before the bird takes her. CatDog goes into the top, hoping for victory. They reach to the top and when Cat plants his flag at the top, Dog finds Dunglap, who has been searching for CatDog to return the earmuffs. The reporter in the helicopter tells CatDog that the mountain has been renamed as "Dunglap's Peak". Cat is shocked and cries, while Dog tells him that Mindy is no longer better than him but Dunglap is better than him. Cat cries even harder. Trivia/Goofs *The book Mindy Wonderful reads when CatDog reaches to her appears to be a copy of Leo Tolstoy's 1869 novel War and Peace. *In CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant, the mini game "Climb Ev'ry CatDog" is based on this episode and the Wise Guy of the Mountain appears after this mini game in the story. *The title of the episode is a reference to the song “Climb Every Mountain” from the Broadway musical and the 1964 movie The Sound of Music. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2